Tradition VS Technique
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Garland battles for his family while he thinks about the love he fought against. TakaoGarland, slight KaiBrooklyn


Flames-This fiction is based around episode 49 of G revolution, the battle between Takao and Garland, I thought when I first watched it of the pairing Takao/Garland but I never did get round to finishing it so here it is, Takao/Garland. I think this is the first fiction with this pairing although I can not be sure.

I have decided to use the Japanese names of the characters in this fiction just for a change.

There is also slight Kai/Brooklyn mention.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade though I wished I owned the last episode of G Rev, I missed it and I want to see it!

* * *

**Tradition VS Technique-FlamesOfFury**

Tradition meant a lot to my family, I took it too far, I isolated myself from everyone and practised, practised, practised and to be sure I practised some more.

The funny thing was is that you never practised and you always won, you were skilful, the status of world champion showed me that, sure you lost a couple of time this year and sure you was arrogant, who the hell isn't?

I know that I am sometimes, usually you joke about it so you can get on top, ah the joy of love, the first time I battled for myself… not for my family was the time I first realized that my obsession for beating you was not that.

It was to beat you to gain your love, I loved you Takao, I know that much now as we are lovers most nights we can be, I love your grace, I love your soft hair that is like silk, I love the way you tell me you love me.

I love our kisses, our hugs, our passionate filed sessions of love making and the heated Beybattles we have now and again which we forget in a mere matter of moments, your damned sex talk during that doesn't help, the taunts about you being on top.

I have no idea where you always get that from, I couldn't care about that as long as we are together I am happy.

The match is still clear in my mind, the fifth match, I would say that they save the beast till last but I don't think they could have been a more heated match between Kai and Brooklyn.

Heat is also in their relationship, I wonder if the others will get together, Daichi with Ming Ming, Rei with Moses and Max with Mystel, I can't really see myself.

You always joke that they will some day and I joke that you are just a sucker for love, to answer that you just kiss me and I know it is true, I love the way you kiss, I love everything about you Takao.

Not to say that the only time I ever forgot about everything was with you, out Beybattle was like our first sex. In fact it was sex; it was so passionate, filled with such intensity.

The first time my heart stopped when I was near you was the beginning of our battle, the serious look on your face that turned my legs to jelly and made me want to be with you forever…

"_LET IT RIP!" Takao yelled._

_Takao's launcher quivered under the strain as he flicked back on the rip cord as his Beyblade spun from the launcher and hovered high in the air, Takao yelled a cry of happiness as he saw Garland sneer._

_Moving his hand from left to right, his Nunchaku launcher swaying the same way his hand went, Appollon launched off as Garland cried out a karate scream._

_Appollon and dragoon met each other in the middle of the dish and clashed off from each other instantly, it looked pretty even… but that was all about to change._

_As Appollon began to recover and spin back for an attack, Takao saw his chance._

"_Go Dragoon!" Takao yelled as Dragoon Metal Storm clashed from side to side into Appollon, forcing it back and back until…_

"_Keep going!" Takao commanded his bit-beast._

_Garland's fixed on the target and let out a kick and Appollon responded flipping itself up and booting away Dragoon from its perimeter, quick and simple._

_Tyson was shocked as Dragoon came back down, still spinning._

"_Tzebolt family principle Number 1, Know your opponent as you know yourself" Garland stated clearly._

_These principle could be ticked off the long list, Garland has spent ages checking Takao's tricks, skills and techniques, he knew how to counter, he knew hoe to dodge. He had studied his movements and knew them now as well as his own techniques, maybe more…_

"_Tzebolt family whoisit?" Takao said confused and blinking._

"_You had your warning, now it is time for principal 8; the person who has the most powerful first strike wins the game!" Garland taunted._

_Then it came the attacks that brought down Yuriy so badly, arm thrusts and fly-kicks one after the other, this way and that way, Garland's body went all directions and the momentum made his attacks more and more powerful._

_By channelling his movements and karate skills into his Beyblade, Appollon slammed repeatedly into Dragoon Metal Storm as Takao watched helpless; his movements were fast, the movements of a kick-boxer, side to side the attacks went as it got closer and closer to Tyson's side of the stadium._

_If Dragoon got against that wall, Garland could hit it no problem, Takao was in trouble and his friends knew it…_

"_TAKAO!" Rei, Max, Hiromi, Kyouju and Daichi chorused._

"_Not so fast!" Tyson yelled._

_Dragoon broke free from Appollon's onslaught, skimming up the side of the dish; Dragoon ran underneath Tyson's stand and slammed back onto Appollon._

_Garland was now not facing the dish at all as Dragoon slammed back into Appollon returning the favour Appollon had just granted him._

"_Tzebolt family principle Number 23, Even if you turn your back to your enemy never turn your heart" Garland stated._

_This was another statement he would never know that could mean so much, the other was showing how much he had practised, this? A hint of love, love for his competition, love for his rival and love for his Takao._

"_Appollon, Climb!" Garland commanded._

_Appollon skimmed away from Dragoon Metal Storm and slid up the side of the dojo that ran around the stadium of ' ' and clipped onto a pole and slid around it before landing on the roof of the dojo._

_Too bad, Takao realized this. "Fly Dragoon!" He cried._

_Dragoon slammed itself up and hit Appollon back down to normal level as it followed closely._

_Garland still had his back turned, still confident as ever and was in total calm mode, no way was he going to let Takao get the best of him, this match was too important._

"_Tzebolt family principle Number 28, Go in the direction you never go for there lies the pathway to victory!" Garland said with passion in his words, he meant them and so did Appollon._

_Garland turned around, fist raised, channelling his energy into Appollon as ever got Takao completely off guard and slammed into Dragoon Metal Storm with such power, it held still, then another slam, stopping ever so slightly, Appollon moved to the side and repeated._

_It looked slow but it was anything but, Garland was in control yet again. This match was going back and forth so much, it was obvious that the two bladers were evenly matched and they knew it._

_Takao growled in frustration as he watched this as his friends wondered what Garland was talking about._

"_Takao!" Max yelled, his ever fateful best friend that had stuck by him all these years._

"_What the heck is Garland talking about?" Hiromi asked no-one in particular._

"_Takao! You can not lose to a guy who speaks mumbo jumbo!" Daichi yelled, first raised._

"_It's not mumbo jumbo Daichi, the things he is saying they are so clear, they are scary" Kyouju stated._

"_What!" Rei said confused._

"_I've heard rumours of this, Garland's family have been sports legends for centuries during this time they created a code of family principles" Kyouju stated._

"_Family principles?" Hiromi repeated._

"_What are those?" Daichi asked._

"_A code of performance passed on from generations in the family, for Garland and the Tzebolts, they are an equation for winning" Kyouju continued to explain._

"_Oh… but why wasn't he using them before… like in his match with Yuriy, Kyouju?" Hiromi asked._

"_He didn't need to Hiromi but now that Garland is facing Takao, he has truly found an opponent worthy of using them on" Kyouju finished._

_Takao was stilling growling in frustration at Garland's attacks when Garland himself caught his attention..._

"_Are you enjoying my family's equation for victory? The history of my lineage is tied to the history of sport itself, developing the mind, the soul and the body to competitive realization, the Tzebolts came up for this equation for victory" Garland said to Takao with pride._

"_Prepare for principal Number 45! Give no quarter or corner to an opponent you respect!" Garland shouted._

_How right Garland was, he did respect Takao and did respect him even now, deep within the love of their relationship._

"_GO APPOLLON!" Garland screamed._

_Takao was again caught off guard, Garland fiercely shout a punch straight ahead, Takao knelt down to the floor as Dragoon was forced right back to his wall, smashing parts of the dish in its wake._

_Appollon had Dragoon Metal Storm isolated and trapped as it grinded into Dragoon hastily._

"_Noooo! Max cried out._

"_How can Takao beat centuries of knowledge…"? Rei said to himself._

"_Can you feel it Takao? That is the history of **my** lineage! The power of the principles! You don't stand a chance!" Garland mocked as he held out his hand ready for another strike._

"_That's it! Garland shred Takao's Beyblade into dust; show the dominance of the glorious BEGA!" Balkov smirked._

_Balkov clicked his fingers as he turned around in his office high above, right in view of all the action._

"_Prepare for a victory celebration" Balkov said evilly._

"_Family principle Number 79! Swift end to honoured opponents" Garland said as he warmed his hands up._

"_You should be proud Takao, to be part of the Tzebolt family tradition" Garland said but Takao wasn't happy, his face hung and screamed out to the world, sadness and depression._

"_It's over!" Garland said as he jumped up._

_Appollon broke free and shut backwards as it jumped up with Garland and as Dragoon lay wide open for its attack._

"_Takao!" The gang all shouted out._

"_This is wrong but… who am I really Beyblading?" Takao said under his breath._

_Garland's punch was coming but neither Dragoon nor Takao moved until it was too late, the gang smiled in happiness as Dragoon held its ground over Appollon and held firm in place._

_Takao took most of the damage, Garland's fist hit his face and a big red mark appeared from where his fist was but Takao was laughing and Garland's eyes showed realization and fear and he dropped the punch._

_Maybe realization had struck that he had stroke a competitor, perhaps that wasn't considered fair in terms of the Tzebolt principals or perhaps this was the first time e had felt something for Takao._

_Seeing the red mark on his face hit home and for a split second Garland stared at Takao's cheek, he felt sorry that he had hurt him so… even if he hadn't, he had no time to dwell on it._

"_Is that what you call a hit, well I suppose my teeth are still rattling…" Takao said with a smile._

_Garland remained quiet until Takao asked the question, the question that gave them their first argument but also their first time they made up because of that._

"_Garland, tell me why do you Beyblade?" Takao asked._

_Garland smirked. The answer was easy. "To win of course" He answered._

"_Come on! Is that the best answer you can come up with?" Takao asked oddly._

"_Well, what is your reason then?" Garland said impatiently._

"_It's because I love it, the sheer excitement, the atmosphere of the stadium, the very first spin of the blade, for the first time when you get that spin perfect you know you are on to something wonderful" Takao explained._

"_Beyblade has been with me… since I can remember; Beyblading is not just an everyday sport that can be applied to some old nonsense filled principals… Beyblading is a way of life…" Takao said._

"_You fool! Beyblading is a sport like ever other, I have been battling you…" Garland said before he was interrupted._

"_You haven't been battling me Garland! I have been battling an impostor! An impostor run and controlled by family principals, everyone has their own style, you should too, you'd enjoy it more, trust me" Takao said with a smile._

"_Fun…? Right?" Garland asked._

"_Yes Beyblading is all about fun, everyone can have fun when you Beyblade, that is what makes it so great" Takao added._

"_Didn't you have fun battling me so far…?" Garland asked confused._

"_To an extent, open up Garland, give me everything you've got, learn to love the game and seize every opportunity you can get, that is all there is to it Garland" Takao said._

"_Yes! I will do it, not just as Garland but as a member of the Tzebolts, I will show you my own style and my own way of Beyblading! I'll give you everything I have Takao! Garland said with a smile._

"_Bring it on Garland!" Takao said excitedly._

_Appollon broke off from Dragoon as did Dragoon fro Appollon._

"_Now the real battle begins…" Hitoshi said to himself._

_The two bladers gave everything they had to one enough, dodging, countering all the while smiling at each other all the way. Their heated battle could have been compared to a dancing ballet; it was graceful and full of such emotion._

_It was then as they gazed into one another's eyes they knew they liked each other more than they let on but the battle had to end and they had to go back to normal… or to just tell they truth and tell each other where they were smiling at each other so brightly._

"_Remember Takao, you asked for it, you wanted to fight me without the use of family principles! Here I come!" Garland shouted._

_Garland swayed both his hands round to meet each other, the left clockwise, the right anti, bringing them both up in time with each other, the muscles in his arms tensed and ready._

"_Appollon! Radiant Thunder!" Garland cried out._

_A blinding light emitted from behind Garland s his bit-beast Appollon rushed forward to Dragoon Metal Storm, Beyblade in tow._

"_ATTACK DRAGOON! EVOLUTION STORM!" Takao yelled._

_It was certainly a clash of the titans, both Beyblades clashed into one another as did their bit-beasts as their cries were heard as their power streams created a tornado in which they combated each other._

_On the outskirts of the battle, Takao and Garland saw each other. No-one was there, no-one was around, all of a sudden, they ran towards each other and embraced each other carefully and tenderly._

_A butterfly kiss was planted on each others lips as they broke apart, the power streams were gone, the two bladers back on other sides of the dish, a smile graced one another's face as Garland sighed._

_Appollon was slammed away as Dragoon managed to overpower it, Appollon skimmed out of the dish onto the outskirts of the stadium floor._

Though Garland had lost he had gained so much more, the love that would never fade away and the companion that would always be with him.

* * *

Flames-Thank you for reading, please leave a review. With this fiction, I might consider a following on from the pairing Takao/Garland and how the Kai/Brooklyn gets about, if you would like to see these, please say in your review. 

Also can you believe Mystel is not on the character drop down list of characters, shocking!


End file.
